Usuario:Sarah Rockefeller
Sobre mi= I'm the Silver King, formerly a researcher in Germany who experimented with the effects of the Dresden Slate. 600px |-| Mis páginas favoritas= * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 600px |-| Firma= Archivo:Lucis.jpg |-| Mis contribuciones= Archivo:Ulquiorra.gif * |-| Frases= *''El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Los únicos que tienen derecho a mirarme a los ojos mientras hablo son los que me sirven y aquellos a los que poseo respeto.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Si te opones a mí, te mataré, no importa quién seas.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *En este mundo, ganar lo es todo; se validan los ganadores y perdedores se niegan.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png **Mis órdenes son absolutas.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Hasta ahora, nunca he perdido nada, y no lo haré en el futuro.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Puesto que siempre gane, siempre tengo razón.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *¿Qué es un corazón?.. Si abro tu pecho,¿Podré verlo?.. Si abro tu cráneo, ¿Lo encontrare allí?http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Ya veo... esto que esta en mis manos... ¿Es un corazón?http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Por un corazón... tengo lujuria por todo acerca de ti.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Aquel que levante su mano contra una mujer, es basura.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Errar es de humanos. Matar, de demonios. ''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *''Sentimientos como el amor no existen en realidad, son sólo un instinto para huir del miedo y la desesperación, son sólo tonterías de los humanos.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Eso a lo que llamas amor es sólo una invención de los seres humanos. Es sólo un reflejo para huir del miedo y la desesperación. Los sentimientos de amor no existen en la realidad. Eso es sólo una estupidez humana.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png **No hay nada más sencillo que usar a la gente que te admira.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Es difícil controlar la fuerza cuando quieres pisar hormigas sin matarlas.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Eres débil. Cuando alguien débil entra en territorio enemigo, se le llama 'suicidio'.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Si quieres morir, no utilices a los demás como pretexto para morir.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Solo aquellos devorados por la ignorancia y el miedo y que dan pasos en falso, pueden caer en el pantano al que llamamos destino.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Los humanos tienden a pensar lógicamente, pero sus actos son motivados por las emociones.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Los sentimientos no son blancos o negros. Incluso aunque sean cálidos y contradictorios, valen lo que valen, si son sinceros.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *¿Amigos o enemigos? ¿Amor u odio? Me da lo mismo..http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Haz lo que te dicte el corazon.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Ich bin der erste König. Der älteste König, mein Kind.'' *''Las personas son perfectas... Se humillan entre sí, ahorrándome a mí el trabajo.'' *''Con el tiempo nuestros cuerpos crecen, pero nuestros corazones se desgarran.'' *''No juzgues al frío, sin primero conocer el calor del radiante sol.'' *''El que ha sido abandonado también tiene derecho de abandonar sus orígenes.'' *''El telón del final, se dá cuando una persona se da por vencida.'' *''Camina casualmente, por el camino que has elegido, el camino a tus sueños.'' *''Misaki, ¡Mantén tus ojos en mí! ¡Tu oponente soy yo! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! '' *''Independientemente de quien era en el pasado o lo que haya hecho, siento que el yo del presente debe asumir la responsabilidad.'' *''No muchos pueden hacer lo correcto por su cuenta.'' *-'' Munakata Reisi: Estás más allá de la razón.'' - Suoh Mikoto: ¿Creíste de verdad que podrías cambiar mi forma de pensar? |-| Wikiamigos = Archivo:Mensaje Flotante de Ed.gif *''Nutella-Mi esposa.'' *''Fileres-Mi hija querida.'' *''Campanita.'' *''Akhemi-Mi hermanita.'' *''Skat-nee.'' *''Free.'' *''Ayami-Mi hermanita.'' *''DEMON.'' *''Diana.'' *''Nini-chan.'' *''Juan.'' *''Kirito-Nef.'' |-| Datos= Archivo:Shintarou.png